An Amazing RoLu
by Sabishii Kage
Summary: I was just kidding, it's probably sucky, but don't point it out. Well, Rogue Cheney has a family member that he believes is dead, but is she? And, will he find a woman to help him along the path of life on the way? What if the two families, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail don't really get along, but learn rom each other? I know, sucky summary, but plz read! My life depends on it! Luv ya!
1. Chapter 1

Rogue

\- Normal POV -

It was a normal morning for the town of Crocus, people walking down the streets, cafes filling up, stores selling food and other items, and the Sabertooth guild was, as usual, tearing itself apart. Orga and Sting were having a brawl, Rogue and Rufus trying to relax, them being the sanest out of the whole building, Yukino trying to get Sting to notice her, and other guild members drinking, yelling, and joining Sting and Orga's fight. Quite similar to the Fairy Tail guild, don't you think? Well, let's check on them now, ok?

These wild, fighting, drinking guildmates were the ones who taught Sabertooth to be happy, live life to the fullest, and be crazy. Cana was booze-festing with Daddy Gildarts, Natsu and Gray rolling on the floor, trading insults, Erza eating her strawberry cake, and Lucy pounding her head on the counter at the bar to get the ridiculous scent of alcohol out of her head. "Why are you pounding your head on the counter? You might break it." "Sorry, Mira, but the scent of alcohol is driving me up the wall." "Oh, yeah. It happens sometimes, and I dislike it. Do you know what you need to get it out of your head?" "What?" "A boyfriend!" "How is that going to help, Mira?!" "He'll take you out of here, to a nice place, and you'll both have a great time, without the smell of alcohol up you nose!" Well, it seems Mira is in matchmaker mode right now! Good luck, Lucy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Huh?!**

 **Yo, guys!I know, I haven't updated in a while. Don't kill meh, I** **will** **fight back if I have to. And I have someone here in office today.**

 **Lucy: Hey, guys!**

 **Yep, Lucy Heartfilia! I call her Lulu, and only** **I** **can call her that, ya hear?!**

For once, Rogue showed emotion. A hint of sadness swirled in his eyes as he realized what day it was. It was July 7th, Lucy Heartfilia's birthday, and also the death anniversary of the only family member he knew, his younger sister. He met Lucy in a bookstore, hearing her mumble something about a girl named Coco and some clock. But he wanted to go somewhere that only he and Sting knew of, the arrogant bastard not being forgetful enough to forget the anniversary of the one that he, too, knew.

-Somewhere-

I miss my brother. His crimson eyes, them being filled with emotion all the time. His black hair, the one except me to touch it would be beaten within an inch of their lives. His pale face, always adorning that same emotion. Happiness. I look quite similar to him. I have pale skin, black hair, and red eyes. I lost my emotion the day he died. It was my fault, after all. The pain in my heart is too great to bear any longer. Add that to the physical pain I recieve every day, and you have a recipe for depression. My kimono, black with a silver sheen matched my silver obi. My elemential Dragon's Katana was slung near my hip, ready to be wielded at all times. I wear a black cloak with a thin silver trim, it covers my flat black leather shoes that bear a small silver medallion. A broken shackle hangs onto my right wrist. It has been there for 9 years, the small thing actually being a basically indestrictible magic restrictor, the only thing with the ability to break it being the mystical katana Mugetsu-Ryu, wielded by a friend of mine, Ikaruga. I have to convince her to destroy it somehow. I must pay a visit to a special place first.

-Somewhere, again...-

I missed her. Those crimmson, warm eyes. That beautiful, black hair. Her pale skin. That was my sister, before she died. She was always showing emotion. When she was killed, I lost all reasons for showing emotion. A broken shackle on her right wrist, it being a magic restrictor. Her black kimono, silver obi and cloak. Why did she insist on wearing them? She was the sibling I wanted. Kind, caring, sweet, loving towards other beings, homicidal when pissed off, the list goes on. She was the perfect sister. Why did Acnologia have to kill her, Kami-Sama?! My sister was the only blood family I had left. I told no one about her, yet, though Sting knew her well. I walk over t a spot in the woods, Moron following close behind. He misses her, too. I can tell.

-Near There-

Well, I'm almost there. Shada is a shadow right now, while the arrogant Luxie struts around, wearing her white cloak open, and her hood down. Weird much?Those two exceeds, I can never figure out how those two get along. They're Light and Shadow Dragon Slayers for Kami's sake! Kami, save me from their vicious mini-brawls!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, minna! Sawwy if I'm late! I've been thinking of alternate endings for about a trillion other RoLu stories I read, all alternate endings with Lucy dead. *U* ^U^ *U* I am weird. I like death. I don't like to show emotion around people. I am awesome! So is IzzylovesRoLu! ^U^ Hey, Lulu, do the disclaimer, will ya?**

 **Lucy: Sure!**

 **thanks, meh childhood fwiend!**

 **Lucy: ladyFairy Tail does not own Fairy Tail. If she did, before I know it, I would be dying in Rogue's arms. *sweatdrops***

 **On with meh amazing story! ^U^**

-Near There, Again-

I walked near the willow tree I knew so well. After parting the moss, I saw a shocking surprise. It was...

-Girl's POV-

I turned my tear-streaked face around to see...

-Normal POV-

The siblings looked at each other in shock, Sting close behind. When he saw her, alive, there was a race between Sting and Rogue to get to her first. Rogue won, putting his arms around his little sister. Tears ran down both men's faces as they realized that their sister had been alive all these years. Sting smothered her in a bone-crushing hug, while Rogue checked whether or not she was a ghost, and to his relief, she wasn't. "Lyssira, don't _ever_ disappear like that again!" Rogue yelled. The girl, known as Lyssira had tears streaming down her face as she responded. "Then _you_ don't ever scare me like that again! I thought you died!" Sting yelled back, " _We_ thought that _you_ died! Do you know how much you worried us when Acnologia hit you with that roar?!" A rustling in the bush was heard. "L-Lyssira?" She quickly ran to the bushes. "L-Lulu? Are you okay?" The girl in the bushes respondded, "Yeah, I'm okay. Who are those two behind you?" Lyssira quickly responded, "Those two, oh! My brother, Rogue is the one all dressed in dark colors like an emo. The cocky, self-centered one over here with the pea-sized brain is Sting." Rogue and Sting were offended, but knew never, EVER, **EVER** to piss her off. The result in getting her angry was the cost of the stupid person's life. Many times did Sting try to avoid her wrath, only to end up almost dead every time. As a lesson the last time she saw him, she tied him to a wooden pole and refused to let anyone heal him until the day was over.


End file.
